Esto no es coincidencia es Destino
by abril marin marquez
Summary: esta vez Starish tendra que luchar por no dejarse caer ante sus más profundos deseos y oscuros pecados por lo cual la llegada de Loveless les dificultara tener que seguir aquella regla de no amar y más si ellas forman parte de su pasado. una apuesta entre directores y una regla...la cual solo estos idolos decidiran si desaparece o continua...(Comedia, romance y muchos celos XD)
1. Chapter 1

_**Antes que nada déjenme presentarme: su querida amiga y loca fan del yaoi, utapri y fan del OC x Personaje XD sin más para quienes ya leyeron: Amor Prohibido, Uta no prince un final deseado 1 y 2, Compartiendo un espacio, Más que el destino pues ya me conocen y como soy XD sin más solo quiero dar un aviso**_

_**ADVERTENCIA.**_

_**Este Fic. Tendrá leve contenido yaoi **_

_**Pero este Fic. Sera ¡HETERO! Asea hombre x Mujer haci que para quienes se molesten porque ponga yaoi es el momento de irse ya que en otros Fics muchos se molestaron por el yaoi pero no os quiero aburrir por lo cual ¡COMENZAMOS!**_

_-_Diálogos-

(NA. notas de autora)

"_Pensamientos"_

**Capítulo 1. ¿Por qué y desde cuándo?**

Una joven de bellos cabellos y ojos cual zafiro miraba como la luz de la luna llena iluminaba las bellas calles nocturnas de Francia lentamente la melancolía y tristeza la tomaban como presa al recordar la fecha y lo que hoy se conmemoraba sin más una lágrima recorrió el camino de su mejilla para que después fuese limpiada rápidamente

-"_soy Mitzuki Hamimemashita…no puedo llorar por esto"-_pensó la joven para caminar en dirección a su cama ya que al día siguiente tendría que tomar un vuelo junto con sus amigas

Al día siguiente

Japón.

Mansión de Shining Saotome

Los chicos de Starish estaban simplemente vueltos locos debido a que su jefe les había dicho que hoy un grupo de 7 chicas llegarías para quedarse un tiempo y claro que no pidió su opinión por lo cual todos tenían que preparar la bienvenida de las "desconocidas"

Natsuki, Masato y Ren se encargaban de la comida y como Natsuki estaba tranquilo hizo un pastel con 7 pyo-chans los cuales simbolizaban a las nuevas

Syo, Tokiya, Itoki y Cecil se encargaban de la decoración ya que el lugar debía de verse bien para la llagada de aquellas chicas

Mientras que Haruka…ella solo andaba de aquí para haya ya que no sabía que hacer por lo cual los chicos le dieron la tarea de "supervisar" todo

-Shining-san-todos voltearon para encontrarse con un albino de ojos azul brillante quien vestía con un esmoquin pero al contrario de su líder parecía más serio e incluso Natsuki lo considero "Kawaii"-ahh…que mal mis bellas Loveless llegaran pronto y Shining-san no está…-dijo el albino mientras caminaba

-disculpe-dijo Masato-¿Quién es?-

-que mal educado….mi nombre es Tomoe Kabuki soy el director de la escuela Saíto I.C.I…yorusku onegai simasu-dijo con una sonrisa

-yorusku ne-dijeron todos

-ahh…Tomoe-dono…llego…que sorpresa-dijo con su clásico tono el de lentes mientras se acercaba dando vueltas hacia el albino quien solo sonrío

-ha pasado mucho Shining-san-sonrío-por cierto chicos gran trabajo con la decoración pero…mis Loveless son más dignas que esta porquería-dijo serio pero con una sonrisa llena de arrogancia

-¡PERO QUE DICE!-grito Syo

-tranquilo niñito lo que pasa es que Shining-san no les dijo la verdad de porque permitió que se formaran-sonrío el albino-claro porque era obvio que jamás me vencería nadie puede igualar a Loveless-sonrío con busca al ver las expresiones de molestia y sorpresa que mostraban los chicos

-¡SOMOS MEJORES!-dijo Syo

-Syo-chan tranquilo-dijo Natsuki

-acaso fueron dominados por el Idol-is Word-sonrió-no verdad ese premio solo lo ganan ídolos como mis Quartet Night, SLY y Loveless-

-nuestros sempais-miro Itoki al mayor quien sonrió

-claro ellos pueden amar a quien deseen después de todo el amor es lo principal en mi academia-el albino miro a la puerta para extender la mano con una sonrisa-Loveless…vengan mis princesas-y al decir estas palabras 7 chicas muy hermosas entraron mostrando la mayoría una sonrisa mientras que una solo mostraba frialdad

-vamos Misuki sonríe-le dijo una joven de cabellos naranjas y ojos azules-nuestra líder debería sonreír más ¿no?-

-Rem bol sabes bien que a Misu no le gusta sonreír-la miro una rubia de lentes-es muy raro en ella que sonría-le dijo mientras limpiaba sus lentes (NA. Loveless son las versiones femeninas de los chicos les dejo como serán al final)

-¡claro! Lo olvidaba-dijo con tono sarcástico mientras la abrazaba

-bien os presentare-dijo el albino-la joven de cabellos y ojos azul zafiro es Mitzuki Hamimemashita-señalo a la nombrada quien solo hizo una leve reverencia-la de cabellos naranja y ojos azules es Rem bol Jinquerio-

-un gusto-sonrío

-la peliojiroja es Icchigo Origumo-sonrío mientras la nombrada daba una cálida sonrisa

-hola…espero que nos llevemos bien-dijo algo sonrojada dando un toque angelical al su expresión

-la de cabellos oscuros y ojos violetas es Taranee Ikonochi-dijo el albino

-un gusto espero que no peleemos-dijo mientras sonreía

-la rubia de lentes y ojos verdes es Nayatsuki-dijo-y la de ojos azules de menor altura es Sakura Kuruma-

-hola-dijo Nayatsuki

-un gusto-sonrío Sakura

-y por ultimo pero no menos importante Céfiro Aima la princesa de la India-dijo mientras hacia una reverencia ante la joven de ojos verdes y tés morena

-no era necesario el mencionar que pertenezco a una rama de la realeza-dijo la morena

-haci pues…-Syo jalo a Cecil quien solo se confundió-Cecil es un príncipe-

-y eso que-dijeron todas

-oigan donde esta Hijiro-kun-el albino busco al nombrado provocando que Haruka al escuchar el nombre del joven se sonrojara y se acercara a ellas

-Hijiro-kun ¿está aquí?-dijo apenada la compositora

-debería-dijo Misuki

-chicas lamento el retraso pero calcule cada una de las….-el joven de cabellos rosas y ojos azules no logro completar su oración ya que Haruka lo abrazo-¡QUITATE PESTE!-grito molesto

-maldito-dijo Tokiya

-no le hables haci a Nana mi-dijo enfadado Itoki

-pues…quítenme a esta molestia de encima…. ¡CARAJO HARUKA YA TE DIJE QUE TE ODIO SUELTAME ESTUPIDA NIÑA!-grito más molesto debido a lo que pasaba

-lo que pasa es que Haru-chan está enamorada de Hijiro-kun~-canturreo el albino mientras Saotome chasqueaba la lengua-una menos quedan 7-dijo sonriente

-por cierto…-Misuki llamo la atención de las Loveless quienes miraban a la peli zafiro quien no mostraba expresión alguna-Tomoe ¿Dónde están SLY?-

-bueno….-

Francia

-¡DESPIESRTEEEEEEEN!-

-¡QUE PASA!-

-¡TOMOE Y LAS CHICAS SE FUERON!-

-dejo una nota-

_*** Chicos**_

_**Como se puede notar mis princesas y yo volamos a Japón no se preocupen reserve vuelos en primera clase para ustedes pero será dentro de una semana por lo cual quiero que en 7 días extractos lleguen para que en 8 días más hagan un concierto aquí en Japón sin más me despido**_

_**Los quiere**_

_**Tomoe Kabuki**_

_**PD. ¡KEI ME COMI TODOTU HELADO! Y Iku y Akai…. ¡QUEME TODO SU MANGA GORE! Gabriel….tire tus berenjenas :P saben ¡HORRIBLE! XP**_

_**CHIAO CHICOS***_

-¡TOMOE HIJO DE TU…!

Japón.

Las chicas miraron a Tomoe quien sonrío después de alejar a Haruka de Hijiro quien simplemente se terminó rociando repelente provocando la ira en los chicos

-ahh lo olvidaba-sonrío el albino para darle a cada uno de los Starish un papelito-si no cumplen….los castro-y sin más solo se fue confundiendo y asustando a los ídolos

_**Díganme….**_

_**Les o no les gusto la conty**_

_**¿Qué les dio Tomoe?**_

_**¿Quiénes son SLY?**_

_**¿Cuándo abra yaoi para las fans?**_

_**¿Dejare de hacer preguntas?**_

_**Bueno Loveless son:**_

_**Misuki: female versión Masato Hijirikawa**_

_**Icchigo: female versión Ittoki Otoya**_

_**Taranee: female versión Ichinose Tokiya**_

_**Nayatsuki: female versión Natsuki **_

_**Sakura: female versión Syo Kurusu**_

_**Céfiro: female versión Cecil**_

_**Rem bol: female Ren**_

_**Sin más me despido mandándole:**_

_**¡MIL BESOS Y ABRAZOS!**_

_**Escritora fuera paz XD (CONTY O NO CONTY)**_


	2. la idolo de orbes violetas quien es

_**Muy bien estoy aquí y traje la conty**_

_**Espero que les guste sin más que ¡COMENZAMOS!**_

-Diálogos-

"_pensamientos"_

Capítulo 2. La ídolo de orbes violeta quien es Tsubasa

Los Starish estaba algo asustados ya que cada una de las notas decía los mismo

*_**tocan a mis Loveless y lo que les faltara serán hijos**_

_**No bromeo pregúntenle a Leonardo Dicaprio***_

Sin duda alguna estaban aterrados

Pero tenían que sobrevivir

A la mañana siguiente.

La única de los Ikonochi quien respondía al nombre de Taranee bajo un poco más tarde de lo normal aprovechando que ya casi nadie estaba por sus mismo asuntos quiso hacer algo antes de ir a su estudio de grabación

Lo único que la sorprendió pero al mismo tiempo confundió fue que…

Un librero estuviera en medio de la entrada dela residencia

¿Qué hacia un librero con todo y libros en medio de la residencia? Era algo raro pero cosas mucho más raras había vivido en Saíto I.C.I por lo cual eso ya no le extrañaba mucho pero al ver que su libro favorito justamente estaba en lo más alto quiso subir a lo más alto para tomarlo…cosa que hizo

-¡TARANEE!-dijo Tokiya asustado por la ¿salud? De la joven ojivioleta

-ah… no pasa nada mira-salto mientras tenía el libro en manos estoy bien-sonrío dejando que el mayor dejara ir un suspiro de alivio

-¡TARANEE CUIDADO!-grito el mayor para lanzársele evitando que el libreo le cayera en sima

Pero al tener al mayor justamente sobre ella solo provoco que un bello y adorable rubor cubriera sus mejillas

-¡HOLIWIIS!-salto el albino pero al ver aquella escena solo dejo sacar su lado psicópata ya que ver a una de sus "princesas" justamente debajo de uno de los chicos de Saotome le enfadaba y más si estaba sonrojada-¡TOKIYAAAA TE CASTRARE COMO A UN GATOOOO!-grito llego de ira mientras saco un cuchillo mismo que ninguno de los dos supo de donde salió por lo cual Taranee logró escapar para que el albino se le lanzara enzima-¡ESTO ES ESPARTA UUUUHH!-grito cual actor de película mientras trataba de…apuñalarlo en su zona más delicada

-Taranee…oh lo siento-un rubio de ojos verde cual mismo jade y cabellos rubios y vestido con un elegante esmoquin se frenó al ver como el albino trataba de castrar a un peli negro-interrumpí perdon-dijo

-¡AYUUDAAA!-imploro a lo que no pudo el orgullo del mayor

-Tomoe…Satsuki se violara a Nayatsuki-

-¡ESTO ES ESPARTAAAA UUUH!-grito para salir corriendo cual rayo mientras el peli negro se levantaba

-de nada… ¡TARANEE!-la nombrada apareció con una pequeña maleta mientras miraba al rubio-vámonos tenemos mucho trabajo-le dijo mientras salía de la residencia no sin antes revolver aquellos cabellos de la menor

-si Meca-dijo para seguirlo

-"_Meca… ¿Quién es ese?"-_pensó Tokiya al ver como ambos se iban pero unos segundos después su celular sonó por lo que atendió la llamada-diga…si llego enseguida-recordó que hoy tenia trabajo como Hayato por lo que se enlisto y salió de la residencia

Al paso de unos cuantos minutos junto con su manayer llegaron a un estudio de grabación por lo cual el ídolo solo se dirigió al estudio listo para empezar y terminar aquel trabajo

-¡HOLA!-dijo como Hayato pero se detuvo al ver al rubio quien le ayudo en la residencia-"_que hace él aquí"-_pensó mientras lo miraba

-Tsubasa date prisa-el peli negro observo como la joven de orbes violeta salía de su camerino vistiendo un traje muy llamativo color negro (NA. como el de Misa-Misa del anime Death Note)

-no tienes que gritar Meca-le dijo en un tono frio y seco-quien es el escuálido-miro al peli negro quien se sorprendió mentalmente pero siguió sonriendo-oye responde…-

-Hayato ¡Yorusku onegai simasu!-sonrío mientras hacia una reverencia

-Mekuinaque-dijo la ídolo

-japonés y francés-decían los ayudantes

-vamos inicien-dijeron los manayer para que las grabaciones indicaran

Ambos ídolos tuvieron que cantar en duetos y sus voces juntas eran ¡perfectas!

Como si hubiesen nacido para cantar juntos o…para estar juntos

-descansen-dijeron

-Tsubasa-san… ¿eh?-Hayato miro que la nombrada no estaba por lo cual solo decidió buscarla

Mientras con Taranee (Tsubasa)

-_"porque a mí, porque a mí NO ES POSIBLE QUE ME OCULTE DE UN AMARGADO QUE AHORA ES FELIZ"-_pensaba aterrada la ídolo

-Taranee-pero fue encontrada por Tokiya

-¡NO ME MATES POR FAVOR TE LO RUEGO POR DIO! Aunque no creo pero ¡NO ME MATES!-imploraba

-Taranee no te voy a matar por favor no me taches de loco-le dijo

-entonces…-

-porque estás aquí-miro a la ídolo quien se encogió para sentase en el piso

-lo que pasa es que mi hermana Tsubasa murió asesinada…bueno a ambas nos secuestraron y trataron de violar a mi hermana la violaron muchos…pero a mí no…trato de ayudarme pero murió porque le dispararon…y yo quería cumplir su sueño-dijo la peli negra mientras temblaba pero fue abrazada por el ídolo

-desde cuando…-

-cuando teníamos 5 años-la menor dejo escapar una lágrima de su ojo mostrando su dolor

Sin esperar solo se dejó llevar comenzando a liberar aquel dolor punzante que le lastimaba desde pequeña…pero a Tokiya le dolía por alguna razón que la menor llorara por lo cual solo levanto el rostro de la menor para mirarla con una mirada cálida y tierna de esas que muy rara la vez muestra

-te quiero….proteger-cambio la oración para…solo besar a la ídolo quien se sorprendió ante aquel acto

La ídolo trato de empujar al mayor quien se negó por lo cual abrazo con más fuerza a la ídolo quien se negaba a corresponder pero…fueron interrumpidos por Meca quien golpeo a Tokiya

-pervertido-jalo a Taranee quien fue refugiada en su pecho-adiós a ser el primer en tomar tus labios-dijo para llevarse a la menor quien al escuchar aquellas palabras del mayor solo se sonrojo molestando al peli negro quien había quedado solo en los pasillos

-"_ahora no cabe la menor duda…me enamore de Taranee Ikonochi"-_y solo camino en dirección hacia la salida del lugar

_**Bueno en la próxima será Ren x Rem bol XD espero que les haya gustado**_

_**Y más las loqueras de Tomoe-dono XD sin más que me despido mandándoles**_

_**¡MIL BESOS Y ABRAZOS!**_

_**Escritora fuera paz (LOOOS AAAAAAMOOO)**_


	3. Blue Moon

_**¡HOLAAAAAAAAAAA! Y como lo prometido es deuda**_

_**Les traigo algo de mi historia XD…lamento si decepciono a algunos pero en lugar de Ren x Rem bol les traigo Masato x Misuki es que si ponía a los peli naranjas primero no se entendería bien porque…digamos que la historia va entrelazada sin más que…**_

_**¡COMENZAMOOOOOS!**_

-Diálogos-

"_pensamientos"_

(NA. notas de la autora)

Capítulo 3. Blue Moon

Era normal para las chicas del grupo Loveless ver como su amigo/jefe Tomoe Kabuki hacia una tontería, broma o incluso meterlas en sus planes sin ningún consentimientos por lo cual solo hacía que su misma suerte disminuyera a un nivel "**tipo dios**" por lo cual ya estaban acostumbradas

Pero…ver a su jefe correr como loco gritando "** ¡ESTO ES ESPARTA!**" con una motosierra en manos, ya era algo entre normal y raro pero…con todo lo que vieron en Saíto I.C.I eso no era nada

-Misu…-la rubia miro a su amiga quien simplemente estaba con su muy normal semblante serio e inexpresivo-crees que Tomoe esté bien…esta raro-le dijo algo preocupada por el albino quien se podía ver que corría tras un gato…para después ser perseguido por una manada de estos

-para Tomoe…raro…no es nada-le dijo para morder una galleta que le había dado su amiga

-je, je es verdad-río la de lentes quien se los quito con una sonrisa-raro no es nada comparado con Tomoe-dijo con esa hermosa sonrisa mientras sus amigas la miraban

-tengo que practicar-les dijo la joven de zafiro

-¡por dios Misuki! estamos descansando ¡UNA SEMANA! Úsala y descansa-le dijo su amiga Rem bol quien parecía seria

-no-y sin más solo se fue la líder de Loveless

-y luego dicen que los raros son Iku y Aka-les dijo Sakura tratando de proteger a su amado "Aka"

-pero ellos quemaron Saíto en dos ocasiones-dijo Nayatsuki

-y le prendieron fuego a un tinaco-dijo Taranee

-y lo raro fue que estaba lleno de agua-Icchigo estaba algo sorprendida y asustada ante los "**talentos**" de los ídolos quienes mostraban que cuando se ve un buen anime/manga se podía intentar hacer lo que los personajes hacían…pero era raro que lo que ellos hacían terminara en quemar algo…

Por el contrario a la peli zafiro

Había llegado a lo que era un sala de música con un piano donde ella solo se acercó para tomar asiento y comenzar a tocar una bella melodía

Masato quien caminaba tranquilo escucho aquella tranquila melodía por lo cual al abrir la puerta y ver a la peli zafiro solo decidió escucharla

La canción era hermosa no solo la canción, la letra, la tonada, el ritmo, Misuki… ¿Misuki?

¿Por qué pensaba eso Hijirikawa Masato? Sabía que la joven de orbes cual bello zafiro era hermosa y formaba parte de su mismo pasado pero ¿Qué no había quedado atrás?

-solo sé que sin ti no podría existir-termino de cantar la menor para que Masato terminara aplaudiendo…sin saber porque…lo hizo (NA. la canción es de Utau = Blue moon se las recomiendo es muy hermosa)

-es una bella canción-le dijo el mayor de los Hijirikawa

-la compuse pensando en Gabriel-dijo seria

Pero por raro que sonase…le molestara que hablara de un tal Gabriel… ¿Qué no era _**ese**_ con quien salía en videos? Como donde ella era un ángel y el solo quería…eso

-Gabriel es el tipo de cabello largo purpura ¿verdad?-Masato miro a los ojos cual piedra preciosa de la menor quien simplemente asintió-parece que se llevan bien-trato de hablar con la joven de los Hamimemashita pero era casi imposible

-ah que has venido Hijirikawa-le dijo seria y fría algo que molestaba a Masato

Pero no por ello tendría que bajar sus mismos impulsos ¡NO! Al contrario debía ser firme…cosa que no logro ya que se acercó a la menor para tomarla de la mano y sacarla de la sala de música casi a rastras

-¡oye suéltame!-el tono que usaba era de orden mientras su rostro inexpresivo lo miraba

-no-dijo el peli azul-no quiero-sonó algo infantil pero dio a entender que no la saltaría

-oh…. ¿Misu…ki?-Rem bol se frenó al ver a su amiga pero al ver que era llevada por masato solo sonrió-lo lamento interrumpí-sonrío para irse saltando cosa que enfado a su líder

-"_Rem bol…estas me las pagas"-_la peli zafiro escucho como grito para ver como salía corriendo fuera de la residencia mientras Ren caminaba tranquilo tras ella…incluso se sorprendió de su velocidad-"_hermoso y bello destino"-_pensó para mirar que Masato entraba a otra habitación donde solo entraron para que cerrara la puerta que estaba tras suya

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-dijo Misuki-abre la puerta tengo cosas que hacer-le dijo cada vez más seria para que Masato mostrara la llave la misma que guardo-te he dado una orden…los Hamimemashita somos…

-ya sé que los Hamimemashita son superiores a los Hijirikawa-interrumpió a la menor quien se sorprendió-de hecho se bien que tu familia es incluso más poderosa que la mía y la de Ren-

-y si lo sabes porque buscas problemas-miro seria al mayor quien bajo la vista mientras se acercaba a los cristales de las ventanas para ver el bello cielo azul-responde cuando te hablo-le dijo cada vez más seria cosa que enfada al peli azul

-me molestas…-dijo

-¿eh?-la peli zafiro no comprendía…. ¿le odiaba? ¿le molestaba? ¿le estorbaba? Acaso Hijirikawa Masato pensaba cosas peores de la Hamimemashita

-¡ME MOLESTA QUE ME HAYAS OLVIDADO!-le grito muy enfadado cosa que la sorprendió ¿Qué había pasado con aquella figura tranquila y serena? Algo que ni la misma Misuki comprendía-¡PORQUE AUN RECUERDAS A GABRIEL Y NO AMI…SABES CUANTO ME DUELE ESO…MISUKI YO!…yo…yo-el peli azul no sabía que decir por lo cual la menor solo suspiro para acercársele

-las llaves-dijo-dame las llaves-extendió su mano cual niña pequeña pidiendo algo cosa que lo molesto aún más

-es increíble que no recuerdes a la persona a quien le cantaste por primera vez, a quien le mostraste tu talento y le compusiste una canción-bajo la vista mientras presionaba sus puños con fuerza

-Gabriel…solo a él…-dijo la menor

-falso…-Masato tomo la mano que aun extendía Misuki para acercarla a su cuerpo donde la tomo por la cintura para mirarla, aquella mirada la confundía era extraña entre…dolor, amor y necesidad…no sabía porque pero el mayor la aprisionaba cada vez más contra su cuerpo para finalmente…besarla

La menor se sorprendió y su rostro sin expresión cambio…a una de sorpresa

Trato de empujar al mayor pero…no era posible le era imposible…cada vez más la aprisionaba contra su cuerpo para evitar su mismo escape…el aire les comenzó a faltar por lo cual se separaron, la menor tenía un encantador sonrojo mientras sus bellos ojos zafiro tenían unas cuantas lágrimas en ellas…aquella imagen era encantadoramente linda por lo cual el mayor de los Hijirikawa se acero otra vez a su cuerpo para besarla

-¡Mi~su~ki!-entro Tomoe canturreando el nombre de la menor pero al ver aquella escena solo saco un cuchillo-¡ESTO ES ESPARTA UUUUUUHH!-grito para abalanzarse sobre Masato quien tuvo que soltar a Misuki para escapar-¡VEN AQUÍ MALDITO ASALTA CUNAS HIJO DE TU FRUTA MADRE VEN NO TE DOLERA SOLO TE ARRANCARE TODO TU ORGANO REPRODUCTOR!-grito molesto para correr tras de él

Mientras que Misuki solo se dejó caer al piso para que su rostro cambiara a no tener expresión alguna, llevo ambas manos a sus labios para que sus dedos tocaran la conmensura de estos

-"_guardaba ese beso para Gabriel…pero…Masato me lo robo"-_su rostro de sonrojo levemente para que tres jóvenes

Uno de cabellos rojos y ojos rosa, otro cabellos azul marino y ojos azul cielo, mientras otro peli negro de ojos zafiro con una taza de té en mano

-¡Misuki!-dijeron los tres-¿Qué te paso?-

-pues Hijirikawa….

1 minuto después

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH MALDITO ASALTA CUNAAAAAAAAS!-aquellos tres chicos más Tomoe comenzaron a perseguir a Masato quien solo comenzó a correr para finalmente esconderse en su cuarto con Ren

-¿Qué te paso?-miro que su amigo tenía dos manos pintadas en cada una de sus mejillas solo que una era más notoria que otra-¿es raro ver que te pase eso?-

-la señorita Jinquerio lo hizo junto a su primo-dijo molesto de recordar lo que interrumpió

-me explicas…-miro a su amigo quien miro hacia otro lado

-pues….

_**Espero que les haya gustado**_

_**Me dicen que tal…**_

_**Sin más que me despido con:**_

_**¡MIL BESOS Y ABRAZOS!**_

_**Escritora fuera paz (LOS AMO)**_


	4. ¿black and darck?

_**¡HOOOOLAAAA! Y como me gusta escribir **_

_**Y no pude evitar escribir lo que seguiría**_

_**¡AQUÍ TA LA CONTY XD!**_

_**Espero que les guste sin más que ¡COOOOMEEEENZAAAAMOOOOSS!**_

-Diálogos-

"_pensamientos"_

(NA. notas de autora)

Capítulo 4. ¿black and darck?

Unas horas antes.

No era de extrañar para las integrantes del grupo Loveless ver a su amiga y líder Mitzuki Hamimemashita o mejor conocida por Misuki…practicar hasta largas horas del día ya que se podía pasar hasta días sin comer con tal de que una canción o coreografía le quede simplemente perfecta

-ahh-suspiraron al mismo tiempo las chicas

-creo que Misu se exige demasiado-la de lentes sonrío para quitárselos y comenzarlos a limpiar-no es bueno…podría enfermar-el temor se escuchaba en su voz por lo que sus amigas sonrieron

-Misu ha estado en peores condiciones…recuerden que antes de que Misu, Masato, Gabriel y Karimí se conocieran ella era haci…solo que después de ese incidente…todo cambio…es increíble que no haya quedado traumatizada después de ello-la ira y miedo se mostraba en la voz de Rem bol quien mejor que nadie conocía a la joven de zafiro

-pero…-Sakura llamo la atención de las chicas quienes estaban algo distraídas-si Masato y Gabriel nunca se hubieran conocido…tal vez Misu…-

-imposible…Misu se encontró con Masa por la fiesta de navidad lo olvidan además de que Gabriel y ella se rencontraron en Saíto por Tomoe-dijo Céfiro algo seria

-es increíble que sepas todo eso-dijo Icchigo-acaso la adorable "Linda" nos espiaba-sonrío mientras la morena se molestaba

-¡MALDICION NO DURO TANTO!-grito molesta

-es verdad si fuera por Céfiro Loveless no existiría-sonrío la de orbes violetas

-sin contar que la única de aquí que ya le robaron su primer beso fue Taranee-las chicas se voltearon para ver a un apuesto joven de cabellos rubios, ojos rojos cual sangre, tés blanca quien vestía con ropas de doctor

-¡KIDA!-dijeron todas

-su doctor favorito a sus órdenes mis~niñas-canturreo el mayor mientras las Loveless sonreían

-¿eh? ¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo Rem bol-no deberías estar en Francia-

-Rem bol es mala-dijo con un puchero-¡no me quiere!-y solo salió corriendo

Las chicas miraron como Kida III Carena Jinquerio salía corriendo como pequeño niño molesto solo que la única diferencia era que: ya era grande y claro era un doctor muy reconocido en todo el continente Europeo…pero su actitud infantil con algunos solo hacía que su buena racha de ser "serio y concentrado" se fuera al coño…claro en algunos casos

-mejor lo busco-se levantó mientras el resto sonreía-podría caerse y morir en un oyó-

-pero que no tiene más de 30-dijo Sakura

-32…-le dijo Rem bol

Y sin más que hacer fue a buscar a su primo quien en cierta forma podría ser un peligro tanto como para sí mismo…hasta una amenazada ¿mundial?

La única de los Jinquerio caminaba por los pasillos de la residencia de Shining Saotome pero vio algo que la sorprendió: Misuki siendo llevada por Masato

-perdon interrumpí-sonrío para irse saltando-"_sé que Misuki me matara pero… ¡ESTO NO ME LO QUIERO PERDER!"-_pesó en extremo emocionada ya que sin duda alguna ver que su amiga este con alguien "**del sexo opuesto**" le era divertido ya que con la única persona que no es mujer y se lleva bien o es con Tomoe o…Gabriel

Sin más que solo se fue saltando hasta que…cayó al suelo

-me dolió…-dijo sobando su cabeza para levantar la vista y ver que alguien le daba la mano y sin mucho que…la tomo…hasta que se dio cuenta que…era…Ren-¡aaahh!-dijo para soltarse asustada ya que por razones demasiado obvias le temia al "**playa boy**" ya que en varias ocasiones trato de que "**recordara**" quien era y sus estrategias no eran buenas-¡perdon y gracias!-

-alto lady-detuvo a la menor quien se asustó ya que un escalofrió la tomo por completo-¿Por qué huyes de mí?-le dijo en su clásico tono el cual le molestaba a la menor

-porque…-se volteo para darle una encantadora sonrisa la cual resultaba simplemente angelical-te odio y me molestas haci que con el debido respeto jodete-le dijo para soltarse y caminar rápido

-Rem bol~-canturreo el nombre de la ídolo quien sin mucho que solo salió corriendo-¡espera!-

El menor de los Jinguji caminaba tranquilo tras la única de los Jinquerio quien se escondió tras un árbol ¿acaso estaba haciéndolo enserio? ¿o jugaba con Ren?

Al peli naranja no le importó mucho por lo cual cuando la menor lo esperaba de un lado para "**atacarlo**" este apareció del contario para abrazarla

-te tengo-le susurró al oído mientras la abrazaba

-¡suéltame!-le dijo mientras este se sentaba en el pasto de los jardines y al hacerlo obligo a lo mismo a la menor

-sin duda eres muy linda…-le dijo para solo derribarla y posicionarse sobre ella-tanto que quiero que olvides a Kei…para solo recordarme a mí-le dijo cada vez más serio molestando a la ídolo

-Kei en comparación contigo no es un maldito pervertido quien solo busca….-su oración fue cortada por el mayor quien la beso-¡NO!-rompió con el beso la menor molesta

Pero Ren no re rendiría hay ¡NO! Por lo cual sujeto ambas manos de la ídolo para besarla con mucha más pasión…esta era la primera vez en la que anhelaba tocar unos labios, los mismo que eran negados porque le pertenecían a alguien más…pero por ese simple hecho era mucho más deseables para el mayor quien simplemente los quería solo para él

Como el beso lentamente cambiaba de intensidad la lengua del mayor quiso entrar en la cavidad de la ídolo quien se lo impedía por lo que mordió suavemente su labio inferior y al lograr que abriera los labios…intento introducirla para sentir aquel dulce sabor…

Mismo que fue negado ya que Ren recibió un fuerte golpe…para después ser derribado por…

-¡KIDA!-la menor miro a su primo quien estaba molesto-¡PRIMO TE QUIERO!-se le lanzó a abrazarlo mientras este le mandaba una hermosa y adorable mirada cual asesino serial la misma que asusto…por primera vez en su vida a Ren

-bastardo-dijo

-¡MALDITO ASALTA CUNAS!-todos quienes estaban en el jardín miraron como Masato escapaba mientras Tomoe y tres chicos más lo perseguían armados o con una motosierra o con un cuchillo

-sabias que…soy doctor-le dijo con un tono macabro-y te voy a castrar-sonrío para solo soltarse un golpe dejando su mano marcada

-¡TE ODIO!-dijo Rem bol para darle una bofetada

Y ambos le marcaron su mano en la cara de Ren quien al ver que el primo de la menor sacaba una especie de cuchillo solo apto por correr

Unos minutos después

Ren había logrado escapar del loco del primo de Rem bol quien al parecer estaba…molesto

-¿Qué te paso?-miro a Masato y solo tomo aire

Ahora…

-y eso paso-le dijo Ren terminando de contar todo

-ahora veo porque un doctor está aquí-dijo algo sorprendido mientras se acercaba a la ventana

-Ice lady recordó algo-le dijo el peli naranja

-no recuerda ni la canción-le dijo algo decaído

-ya volverán sus recuerdos…no te preocupes-trato de animarlo cosa que parecía no funcionar-vamos Masa…estoy en la misma situación con Rem bol-miro al peli azul quien suspiro para tratar de sonreír

-si…mañana será otro día-le dijo para solo ver a su amigo

_**¡hasta aquí XD!**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado sin más**_

_**Les mando:**_

_**¡MIL BESOS Y ABRAZOS!**_

_**Escritora fuera paz (Los amo)**_


	5. La melodia del recuerdo

_**¡HOOOOOLAAA! Lamento si me atrase pero tuve varios problemas llamados eximentes (mas los de matemáticas DX) pero sin más que nada ya les traje la conty para quienes lo esperaban esto es un *redoble de tambores* ¡Itoki x Icchigo! XD espero que les guste sin más que…**_

_**¡COOOOOMEEEENZAAAAMOOOOOS!**_

-Diálogos-

"_pensamientos"_

(NA. notas de la autora)

Capítulo 5. La melodía del recuerdo

A la mañana siguiente.

Los chicos del grupo de Starish estaban más que molestos ya que al parecer al líder/amigo del grupo Loveless Tomoe Kabuki traería a "**esos**" quienes eran conocidos en Francia como:

"**SLY los chicos más sexys de todos el mundo**"

Como lo sabían

Fácil…salían en la portada de varias revistas y como no ser conocidos haci….con sus personalidades y rostros era más que ganado aquel titulo

-¡CHICAAAAS! Y chicos-entro Tomoe-¡MIREN QUIEN LLEGUE!-el albino se hizo a un lado para mostrar a una bella joven de cabellos grises ondulados y ojos cafés

-¡RAQUEL!-dijeron las Loveless

-¡chicas!-dijo la peli gris

-¡HERMANA!-

-¿hermana?-todas las ídolos voltearon a ver a Ren quien estaba impactado

-¡RAQUEEEEEL!-la peli naranja se abalanzó sobre la nombrada para empezar a sollozar de forma comica y tierna mientras contaba todo lo que "**el playboy**" había hecho

-¡¿REN?!-grito enfadada para comenzar a regañar al ídolo quien simplemente hacia como si no le importaran los sermones y regaños de su hermana

-Taranee me tengo que ir…me cubres-sonrío la peliojiroja para que la ojivioleta asintiera con una sonrisa

Mientras que….

La ídolo que respondía al nombre de Icchigo Origumo, comenzó a caminar tranquila para salir de la residencia y caminar en dirección de los bosques del lugar ya que en uno de sus tantos curioseos se encontró con un lugar tranquilo perfecto para meditar o componer

Al llegar la peliojiroja dejo su guitarra para mirar el bello paisaje…pero escucho un ruido

-¿Quién es?-volteo dudosa-¿Taranee?... ¿señor Slenderman?-comenzó a preocuparse para solo voltearse

-¡BUUU!-

-¡AAAAAAAAAHH!-la ídolo grito asustada para que Itoki la mirara

-lo siento…estas bien…-le extendió la mano y se dio cuenta que la menor estaba llorando-¡perdon yo no!-

-¡IKUUUU!...es decir ¡TOMOE, HIJIRO, NEITAN!-la menor dijo los nombres de dos jóvenes quienes el pelirrojo desconocía por lo cual trato de calmarla acercándose a ella pero…para su mala suerte tropezó con una rama cayendo sobre ella

-Icchi-san… ¡ICCHIGO!-grito Tomoe, Hijiro y un joven de cabellos rojos un ojo rojo y uno dorado

Pero para la mala suerte de Itoki estaba: sobre Icchigo mientras ella estaba completamente roja y con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos y para empeorar la situación…la mano de Itoki estaba en el pecho de la menor

-¡QUE COSA PASA AQUÍ!-grito el ojidorado

-¡NO ES LO QUE PARECE!-dijo Itoki

-¡ESTO ES ESPARTA UUUUH!-grito Tomoe dándole tiempo para que Itoki escapara-¡TRAS EL CHICOS!-y junto con Hijiro y Neitan fueron tras Itoki quien solo corría como alama que la llevaba el diablo

Una hora después.

Icchigo seguía en aquel lugar ya que si iba a la residencia Tomoe, Hijiro y Neitan la tratarían como si de un trauma mental hubiese sufrido y no quería eso

-¡ICCHIGO!-

-¡NO SEÑOR SLENDERMAN NOOOOO!-grito la menor confundiendo al ídolo

-¿Quién es Slenderman?-dijo Itoki para que la menor suspirara-y perdon por lo de…

-no pasa nada fue un accidente ¿verdad?-dijo con una sonrisa para que ídolo se le acercara

-si lo fue…Icchi-san-la ídolo se confundió ya que solo dos personas sabían en todo el mundo que "Icchi" era su acotación favorita-Icchi-san me recuerdas ¿verdad?-el ídolo se colocó a su altura que estaba la joven sentada en el piso

-lo siento Itoki pero solo te conozco por Starish…solo se eso de ti…-dijo la menor para tomar su guitarra pero antes de irse fue detenida por el ídolo quien de su bolcillo saco un pequeño reloj que al abrirlo solo sonó una melodía misma que confundió pero entristeció a la ídolo

-tú me lo diste ¡NO DIGAS QUE NO ME RECUERDAS!-dijo para que la ídolo se soltara mientras por primera vez se mostraba seria sorprendiendo al pelirrojo quien simplemente bajo la vista

-solo sé que eres ídolo tu nombre e Itoki Otoya solo se eso de ti haci que por favor no me molestes más-y con estas palabras las ídolo trato de irse pero el pelirrojo la detuvo tomándola de la mano obligándole a mirarle

-Icchi-san…tu y yo éramos amigos tú me visitabas en el orfanato ¡¿PORQUE NO ME RECUERDAS?! ¡ME HABIAS PROMETIDO VISITARME ERAMOS MEJORES AMIGOS!-esa era la primera vez en la que Itoki Otoya gritaba de esa forma pero un simple impulso lo obligo a jalar a la ídolo para besarla en los labios

La menor de los Origumo estaba sorprendida ya que ese beso lo guardaba para alguien más y cuando trato de soltarse fue detenida por Itoki

-Icchi-san recuérdame…-le dijo pero la ídolo solo trato de soltarse

-¡DEJALA!-Itoki recibió un golpe en la cabeza y para su sorpresa era el joven de ojos de diferente color-no molestes a mi hermana-

-"_Icchi-san ¿tiene un hermano? Que más me perdí"-_el ídolo miro como la menor abrazaba al joven de cabellos rojos quien simplemente lo señalo molesto

-mi nombre es Neitan Akashi tengo 17 años soy el hermano de Icchigo y no permitiré que… ¡UN PERVERTIDO LA TOQUE! Por ello ¡TE DECLARO LA GERRA ITOKI OTOYA DE AHORA EN ADELANTE SOMOS ENEMIGOS!-el nombrado solo se confundió y miro al hermano de la ídolo

-bien…-dijo para solo mirar como la menor abrazaba a su hermano

_**Bien espero que les haya gustado**_

_**Lamento la tardanza pero tuve muchos problemas pero espero que quieran la conty sin más que me despido mandándoles:**_

_**¡MIL BESOS Y ABRAZOS!**_

_**Escritora fuera paz (¿quieren la conty? Próxima pareja Syo x Sakura y después Natsuki x Nayatsuki con leve Satsuki…o me dicen cuál de estos dos quieren primero bai)**_


End file.
